Althea Altair
__TOC__ Althea Altair is the daughter of the Clarene, Adilene and the Firebird, twin to the spirit Lilibell. Origins Althea Altair is created when the Firebird attempts to devour the pregnant Adilene. As Adilene is being pulled from the fires by the Clarene, the child she was carrying bursts into life, fully grown. She is noted for her deep red hair and expressionless eyes, as well as her lack of a heartbeat. Appearance Althea Altair is a small-bodied spirit with bright glowing skin. She favors her father's colors of various shades of red coupled with gold. She often wears regal or formal clothing and holds herself with an air of dignity. Function Althea Altair's main function is to initiate people into the Laetha's order and Court. As a part of this role, she is said to 'take hearts' and burn them in an offering bowl. She also holds the bowl for the Laetha when seated near the god. Althea is one of the main teachers of Nix, the Laetha's initiatory order. Althea acts as a restraining force to Alynah Blake. She main assists other spirits than restrain Alynah herself. Applicability For those interested in deeper Laethic devotion, Althea is the spirit to appracoh. She is the gatekeeper of her father's mysteries. For the People in general, Althea has lessons of restraint and dignity to teach us. She shows us the value in holding our tongue. Her formality can help us see how to behave around certain gods or spirits. She is very much associated with status and knowing ones' place. This can be a double edged sword. In Althea, status often reveals itself in manners and obligation. For spirit workers, she can give harsh lessons to those who do not recognize the selfhood of spirits. She shows us that spirits can exist on their own, without serving a purpose to us, and will often only begin working with a spirit worker or mystic after they have truly learned that lessons. Relationships the Clarene : Main Article: the Clarene the Clarene is technically Althea's mother through Adilene. The two have limited interaction, Althea preferring to stay near her father. the Clarene and Althea do not consider themselves related. Adilene : Main Article: Adilene Adilene is Althea's mother. She acts as an occasional adviser to her daughter, though Althea often eschews her mother's advice in favor of what her father desires or orders. They maintain a pleasant relationship even so. the Firebird : Main Article: the Laetha The Firebird is Althea's father, having spit her out of his flames after a failed attempt to integrate Adilene into himself. Althea considers herself her father's messenger, and she assists him in the acquisition of new devotees. She also holds his offering bowl and the dagger Fortitude, allowing her to induct new devotees into her father's worship. Lilibell : Main Article: Lilibell Lilibell (Lily Bell) is Althea's twin, from White Court/Delicacy. She sacrifices one of her two hearts for her sister in the hopes that she is freed from her service to the Firebird. This ends up becoming a wish that turns Althea into a unicorn. Althea is later returned to her proper form, though she continues to have a mark or horn upon her forehead. Alynah Blake : Main Article: Alynah Blake Alynah Blake is the daughter of Lilibell and Althea Altair, the granddaughter of Adilene and the Clarene, and an adopted niece of the Dierne. She is born with numerous animal traits, such as a unicorn horn and tail, rabbit ears and ungulate legs - all tied to her mothers' in some way. She is much wilder than her mothers and technically stronger than both. Her relationship with Althea is hostile, with Alynah often mocking her mother for her 'subservient' role to the Laetha Links Lilibell of Two Hearts Category:Spirits